Cipher
by Animation101
Summary: A vindictive dream demon is driven to curse an infant princess only to realize the child may be the only one who can restore peace. Retelling of Maleficent with GF characters. Rated K plus because it s a little dark. Slight MaBill.
1. Cipher Teaser

"I know who you are.

You`ve been watching over me my whole life.

I know you`re there.

A shadow that`s been following me ever since I was small.

Don`t be afraid."

"I`m not afraid."

"Then come out."

"Then, You`ll be afraid."

A man then dressed in a top hat and bow tie in a yellow suit comes out.

"If it isn`t Shooting Star."

**Cipher**

**Coming Soon to Fanfiction…**

**Next Trailer June 7…**


	2. Cipher Trailer

**Cipher Trailer**

_A man with a bow tie and top hat walks into a castle and looks at the king and queen._

"Well, Well." Bill says.

"I shall bestow a gift on the child."

_Using his powers, he flings three Candy, Grenda, and Pacifica looking fairies into a box. As he curses the baby, he says…_

"Before the sun sets on her sixth teen birthday, she will fall into a sleep like death!"

_A fifteen year old Mabel walks up to a briar patch._

"Curious little Beastie, Isn`t she?" Bill says to a young boy.

_He turns the boy into a crow._

"Bring her to me."

_Mabel walks up to a dark part of the forest._

"I know you`re there." Mabel says. "Don`t be afraid."

"I`m not afraid…"

"Then, come out."

"Then, you`ll be afraid."

_Bill emerges from the forest._

"All the other fairies fly. Why don`t you?" Mabel asks.

"I had wings once. They were strong. But they were stolen from me." Bill says.

Bill then says "There is evil in this world,"

_A flaming cannonball is launched into the briar patch._

"Hatred,"

_Stanly stabs a table._

"and Revenge."

_An army of knight on horses come up to the briar patch. A giant tree monster emerges from the ground._

_Bill then chuckles._

_Bill then smashes knights with his powers._

"Bring me his head." Stanly says.

_Tree knight emerge from the forest._

"I call those who live in the shadows," Bill says.

_A tree dragon emerges from the ground and roars._

"Fight with me now!"

"Is it true?" Mabel asks sobbing. "You`re Bill Cipher?"

_Bill holds a finger up to his mouth. _

_The crow then turns into a dragon and roars…._

**Coming Soon…**


	3. 1:Meet Cipher

**Cipher**

**Chapter 1**

**Meet Cipher**

Let us tell an old story anew. We`ll see how well you know it. Once upon a time, there were two kingdoms that were the worst of neighbors.

So vast was the discord between them and it was said that only a great hero or a terrible villain would bring them together. In one kingdom, there were folk like you or me with a vain and greedy king to rule over them. They were forever discontent and envious of the wealth and beauty of their neighbors.

For in the other kingdom, The Moors had every manner of strange and wonderful creatures. And they didn't need a king nor queen; they had to trust in one another.

In a great tree on a great cliff in the moors there was one such spirit. You might take him as a boy. He was not any boy. He was a demon who was rather friendly.

The Boy was levitating some dolls made out of leaves and such. There were two boys both holding swords. But as he did so, he heard a crack. He got up and went to investigate.

One of the branches of his tree had broken. He clasped his hand around it and magically it mended itself. "There you go." he said.

And his name was Cipher. Cipher then took to the skies flying around the moors greeting the people he met along his way.

"Good Morning, Shembelok! Nice Hat." Shembelok`s hat was bent because of um…..reasons.

Some Nearby Gnomes prepared to throw mud at him. Cipher said. "No, Don`t you do it!" They threw it anyway but instead of hitting Cipher it hit a goblin.

Cipher laughed. 'You missed!" Cipher went around greeting everyone. He saw the water fairies making water flowers bloom.

Cipher flew up higher and shouted. "WOO-HOO!"

**AN: Jeez, It`s been a while. Well, I finally have the movie on DVD so I can do this!**


	4. 2:A Human Theif

**Cipher**

**Chapter 2**

**A Human Thief**

As Cipher flew around he heard the fairies chattering about something but he was too far away to really hear. He flew over to see what all the fuss was about. "What`s all the fuss about?" Cipher asked as he landed.

Pacifica the fairy said. "The border guards have discov…" Grenda the fairy yelled. "Why do you get to tell him?! I want to tell him!"

Candy said. "I would also like to tell him!" Pacifica said. "There are rules, Grenda. I tell this time, you tell next time." Cipher sighed and blew at his hair knowing that this was going to take a while.

Grenda said. "You told last time so I should tell this time and Candy next time!" Cipher a little annoyed said. "Tell me what?!" Pacifica let out a grunt and said. "Fine."

Grenda said. "Thank you. Cipher, the border guard-" Candy interrupted and said. "The border guards have found a human thief at the pool of jewels!" Pacifica and Grenda both looked at her as she said. "Sorry."

Cipher`s eyes widen as he flew over to the Pool of Jewels. His strong wings blowing the fairies away. Pacifica said. "He`s always in a hurry, with his big wings." Candy gulped. "Humans here. I hope there`s not going to be another war."

Cipher flew over to the Pool of Jewels to see two tree things with spears aiming for something in the forest. He landed on a rock in-between the two. The trees said something in Moorish to Cipher as he said. "I`m not afraid. Besides, I have never seen a human up close. Come out!"

The figure in the forest replied. "No. They mean to kill me and besides, they`re hideous to look at."

One of the trees grunted as Cipher said. "That`s extremely rude. Don`t listen to him, Balthazar. You`re the spitting image of charming." The tree said something that sounded like a 'Thank You'

Cipher said. "It`s not right to steal but we don't kill people for it. Come out. Come out this instant!"

The figure slowly revealing himself to be a brown haired boy. Cipher blinked and asked. "Are you fully grown?" The boy said. "No."

Cipher said to the trees. "I believe he is just a boy." The boy said. "And you`re just another boy. I think."

Cipher asked. "Who are you?" The boy replied. "I`m called Stanley. Who are you?"

"I`m Cipher." He said. One of the trees said something in Moorish again.

Cipher turned and said. "Yes, Right." He turned to Stanley. "You have to give it back."

Stanly said. "Give what back?" Cipher sighed and blew at his hair. He stuck out his hand. The boy sighed too and went into his knapsack pulling out the stone.

He threw it to Cipher who caught it. They stared at each other for a bit until Cipher dropped the stone into the water.

A little while later, Stanley and Cipher were walking in the forest. Stanly said. "If I knew you would throw it away, I would have kept it."

Cipher replied. "I didn`t throw it away. I delivered it home as I`m going to do for you."

They walked out into this grassy field with big stones surrounding the two worlds.

Stanly said. "Someday, you know, I`ll live there. In the castle." He pointed directly to the castle. Cipher asked. "Where do you live now?" "In a barn." "So you`re parents are farmers then?"

Stanly sighed. "My parents are dead." Cipher said. "Mine too."

Stanly looked at him and said. "We`ll see each other again." Cipher replied. "You really shouldn`t come back here, you know! It`s not safe."

Stanly looked at him and stopped. "And if I came back, would you be here?" Cipher grinned and said. "Perhaps." Stanly then stuck out his hand.

Cipher went to shake it when he yelled. "OW!" "What`s wrong?" Stanly asked, scared. "You're Ring. Iron burns demons." Cipher said.

"I`m sorry." Stanly said as he took it off and threw it away. They looked at each other for a bit before Stanly said. "I like your wings." Cipher smiled.

Cipher thought of how Stanley had cast away his ring he who had so little in the world so that they might shake hands again and his heart was moved.

Thus did the young thief who had hoped to steal a jewel get something far more precious.

The next Morning, Stanly yelled out. "Cipher! Cipher? Cipher!" Cipher flew behind him and landed startling the young boy.

Cipher said with a smug face. "So you came back?" Stanly smiled and said. "I thought it worth the risk. So what do you do for fun?" Cipher grinned.

Stanly yelled and Cipher laughed. Stanly held onto Ciphers leg as they flew a couple feet off the ground. Stanly fell and held his head. He spat out some water. Cipher laughed so hard that he fell too. Stanly grinned.

Stanley and Cipher met each other more and more and they seemed to forget the old hatred between fairies and men. As it will, as they aquatinship turned into something else.

And on Cipher`s 16th birthday, they had officly become as Stanly put it best friends…


End file.
